Dekao Claus is Comin' to Town!
by Darkrealmist v.2
Summary: Merry Christmas 2018! A short side story to my fic "The Place Where Light Reaches". Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru take their son to see Santa Claus for the first time. [Animeverse. Established Netto x Tohru]


Dekao Claus is Comin' to Town!

Author's Note: Set prior to the events of "The Place Where Light Reaches", in the future timeline where Netto and Tohru are married and with child. Pre-existing knowledge of details beyond the first chapter is not required to understand this fic, though appreciated. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

A short side story to my fic "The Place Where Light Reaches". Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru take their son to see Santa Claus for the first time.

* * *

His tuft of wavy brown hair tucked beneath a wool winter bonnet and tubby self swaddled in a down jacket, a sprightly snowball named Hikari Raito excitedly sang along to the holiday jingle emitted over the mall loudspeakers. His parents had promised to take him to see Santa Claus this year, now that he'd turned three. A long lineup of children and their guardians stretched from the porch of Santa's Village, though propitiously, there were only two more families ahead of Raito's. Next door to the workshop sat an uninhabited reindeer lodge; Rudolph flew back to the North Pole to play reindeer games with his friends, Raito was told.

Seeing how restless his son was becoming, Hikawa Tohru coaxed him to scurry up front for a preview while his dads saved their place in line. The caroling joey pranced off immediately in his bowknot fleece booties.

Once Raito scooted – not out of sight, obviously – Tohru addressed his husband, "Why is Dekao doing this, again?"

"Count Elec persuaded Maha it would be useful cross-promotion for the restaurant." Netto pointed to the curry shop's video advertisement, starring Elecman, which management charitably exhibited an agreeable distance away from the actual festivities.

"The secularization of Christmas continues…"

"Not like anyone around here can tell the difference!"

"You really think Raicchi is ready for this? When I was studying in Amerope, kids his age used to flip out on mall Santas during the December rush."

"What's the harm? Raito's a sweet kid. It can't be worse than when I went to see Santa for the first time."

"If you say so."

Their turn came soon enough. A pointy-eared Madoi was wrapping gifts and manning the till, but Raito was too entranced by Kris Kringle to even notice his favourite babysitter bah humbugging her way through her shift.

Hinoken gave Raito a boost onto Santa's knee, then retreated behind the tripod opposite St. Nick's armchair, adjusting the camera's zoom.

"Ho ho ho! What's your name, little fella?"

"I'm Hikari Raito, Santa!"

"Raito, is it?" He patted the tyke's head. "So, what would you like Santa to bring you this Christmas?"

"I wan uh toy twain! And pie-wets! And uh NetNavi uv my uon to pway wiff!" Raito counted on his stubby fingers.

Oyama Dekao stroked his big white beard. Listening to young'uns and getting to share in their hopes were uplifting blessings bequeathed by this job. Comparatively, their mothers and fathers tended to lean toward cynicism, and were mainly in it for the photos. Cue Netto and Tohru almost biting their nails at their offspring's third request. They understandably didn't trust such a huge responsibility to their three-year-old.

"Well, you know what? I'm going to talk to my elves about it, because I hear you've been very nice all year. And you'll be on your best behaviour between now and Christmas?" the jolly giant asked.

"Mm-hmm!"

"Good boy. Would you like a candy cane?"

He happily accepted the peppermint lolly, but the candy cane stuck to Dekao's fake beard as he moved to lick the treat, yanking the fuzz from Santa's chin. The stunning reveal set off a chain reaction. Kids all around broke out crying, one after the other. Hinoken descended into one of his trademark manly blubbering fits. Madoi powdered her nose looking bored.

Raito's eyes bulged. Oh no! He'd done something bad!

Nobly, Dekao tried his best to salvage the situation. He fixed his beard, and stayed in character for Raito's sake, perpetually merry. Sure, he failed to sedate the crowd, but at least his yuletide cheer and uttered fictions convinced Raito he wasn't on the naughty list for life.

Tohru bit his lip at the commotion, sarcastically demanding of Netto, "Still better than the time you went to see Santa?"

"Definitely! During my first visit, I peed in Santa's lap!"


End file.
